


Alpha-Mates: Chapter-23

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.This part: Chapter 23





	Alpha-Mates: Chapter-23

**Chapter -23**  


"Alpha Ackles,” Elder Riching invited and Jared rose to approach the podium with as much élan as he could muster.

"What is the meaning of this?” Johansson murmured loudly enough for everybody to hear him.

Jared briefly glanced at the other Alphas and found them with matching frowns on their faces. No one looked openly _hostile,_ but no one was happy that he had stood up to speak on Jensen’s behalf either. He tried not to react to their obvious displeasure, keeping his expression pleasantly placid. A thin tendril of fear wormed its way around his heart but he reminded himself that he had faced boards when he’d had far more to lose- _and lesser support_ \- with greater confidence. Nodding to himself after that internal little pep-talk, he plastered on his best smile and gazed out at the audience, "A very warm morning to everyone gathered here.”

It cost him every ounce of his self-assurance but he forced himself to look each Elder-alpha in the eye, “I would like to speak about something that should have been addressed a long time ago... something that will be very important if we are serious in our desires to develop a closer relationship with our human counterparts...”

He faltered as everything in him demanded that he tuck tail and run when he met the icy grey gaze of Elder Johansson. It was with considerable relief that he finally turned towards his mate, shoulders relaxing automatically at the warmth in the green eyes focussed on him and managed to find his voice enough to continue, “-something that my mate was progressive enough to demand nearly a decade ago...”

"Enough!" Johansson interrupted, abandoning his seat to advance on Jared. "You will stop this nonsense right now and you will apologise to the council for disrespecting our protocols like this.”

Jared swallowed but resolutely ignored the irate pack alpha, “-and that _something_ is... _Equality_ "

"You arrogant little _pup_!" Johansson’s eyes narrowed at Jared’s defiance, "I've been watching you... You eat from your alpha’s plate, you dare to take his place in his absence but today takes the cake - trying to wrangle the title from your own alpha? Have you no shame?!” 

Jared felt his knees begin to tremble as everything in him urged to submit to someone obviously more powerful than him- he had encountered Jensen’s _alpha-ness_ once, but his mate had obviously been holding back because this felt nothing like that annoying buzz he’d experienced from Jensen. He locked his knees and tightened his hold on the lectern instead, determined not to bow before the other alpha. 

Johansson grew even angrier - _if possible_ \- at what he perceived to be insubordination, “You think you know how to run a pack? Think you are our _equal_?"

Jared grit his teeth as it felt like every cell in his body had burst into flame, pain licking along his sinews as everything in him demanded that he bare his neck in submission and plead for mercy. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back a scream if he opened his mouth; he simply stared the Elder down, using his height to his advantage even as his knuckles whitened with the force of their grip on the lectern’s edge.

“Knees,” The Elder ordered, obviously noticing the way he was shaking. His grey eyes brimmed with disgust as he reinforced the command, “ _Now, pup_.”

Jared couldn’t stop the small pained gasp as his fingers went abruptly boneless and he began to fall; his descent coming to an abrupt halt when a warm hand wrapped itself round his waist.

“You _will_ show my mate the respect he deserves, Johansson.” Jensen’s voice was low and seething with anger, “And don’t you ever try to order him again,”

Jared wanted to collapse in his mates arms at the relief that flooded him when Jensen stepped up in his support and it cost him every shred of _alpha_ he had to keep standing given how jelly-like his legs felt.  A by now familiar feeling of safety and protection filled him and he reached out to discretely squeeze his mate’s arm in silent acknowledgement. A jerk of Jensen’s chin told Jared that he could resume his seat and he made his way back on wobbly knees hoping no one noticed how badly he was trembling.  Jensen waited till he was seated to begin and for one insane moment Jared wanted to call everything off, desperately wanting a private minute with his mate to regain his equilibrium.  He gratefully accepted the bottled water Tom offered him and only then realised that he was soaked in sweat; his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin under the suit.

It took a moment before he noticed that everything was still silent and he glanced up towards the lectern to see Jensen looking at him. One eyebrow tilted up slightly in a barely discernable movement when he met that emerald gaze and Jared found himself biting his inner cheek to keep from grinning as he responded with a small nod. And apparently that was what Jensen had been waiting for because almost instantly the alpha went from being the man Jared knew his mate to be, to _Elder-Alpha Ackles of the Ackles Pack._ Like last time, Jared couldn’t pin-point what changed about Jensen- _maybe he held himself straighter? -_ But it was obvious that this man was someone formidable.

“I had asked my mate to speak in my stead before all of you today because I wanted to see how we would react...” Jensen began, pinning each Elder with that piercing viridian gaze before continuing, “We expect to see our _betas_ but not hear them; we expect them to be there for us, to swear their loyalty and allegiance to us, to bear our children and raise them; but we don’t want to hear their opinions, their ideas and thoughts. We do not think they are capable of deciding for themselves what they want out of life. We rely on them to work for us, but find them lacking when it is time to pay them what they have earned... to buy a house or even join an academic course without our supervision.... and we expect them to _accept_ this.”

Jensen paused and Jared felt his breath catch at how _earnest_ the alpha was.

“So today I asked my mate to go up and speak on my behalf. I had hoped that as the people representing Were society as a whole, we would be more open, more accepting of a Beta’s voice; but it appears I was mistaken... We are _still_ bound by the narrow ideas of yore even as we aspire to advance into the future on a more equal footing with the human population. We claim to be their _equals_... and look down on parts of our own populace. I had raised this topic nearly a decade ago before personal issues forced me to abandon pursuing it and I apologise sincerely for the delay. Because this is something that _should_ have been done years ago... and today I come before you hoping to amend that mistake. Hoping that you will help me make that change and pave the way into a brighter future for _every_ Were _._ Hoping; that I will have your support when I place before you a new bill to help our betas. ...” Jensen waited for the space of a heartbeat for his words to sink in before speaking again, “A very good morning to everybody assembled here, welcome to the _Alpha Summit_ ; I am Alpha Ackles and I bring before you the Beta Bill.”

Jared wanted to cheer at the delivery and glancing at Tom he figured he was not alone in the feeling. By speaking of the issue first and introducing himself later in a direct contrast to conventional opening lines, Jensen had succeeded in highlighting the link between Jared’s words and his own. But more importantly, by doing so; he had made the _Beta Bill the_ focus instead of which _pack_ was tabling the new law.

Jensen gestured and the screen came alive behind him, every inch covered in figures depicting the oppression of betas over the years. It looked daunting and Jared found a smile teasing the edge of his lips as he took in the wide-eyed expression of every alpha - _and beta_ – in the audience. There was a muted creak as Elder Morgan shifted forward to take a better look at the bleak data on the screen.

The silence continued for a beat longer than expected and Jared’s eye returned to Jensen’s, once again finding the alpha looking towards him. Feeling his heart warm at the unexpected gesture, he nodded slightly. Even though they had already split tasks, he knew that this was another glimpse of just how much Jensen was counting on him and promised himself to live upto the image: it was his responsibility to analyze how Jensen’s words were impacting the audience and give the older man his cues. Jared leaned back so he could see all the Elders while at the same time keeping Jensen in his line of sight. He would not fail his alpha.

 

Jared watched the presentation dispassionately, it wasn't bad per se, but he believed it could have been made more interesting. Then again, there was only so much you could do with the pages upon pages of statistics that Jensen had. He glanced around and realised that while everyone had been leaning forward with interest at the beginning of the talk, few were still consistent with their attention.

The next time Jensen met his gaze he gestured with a finger tracing an invisible line across his throat to signal that he needed to conclude.  Jensen faltered a bit but quickly got the hint; concluding his speech efficiently without making it sound hastened or abrupt or even worse- _incomplete_.

_"I could quote stats all day and still not be done.  ... But then again these statistics are nothing but a representation of the current condition of betas. And for all my research on this topic, that’s all I can do. .. For a true representation of the scenario it's vital to give them a voice and so without further ado, allow me to make way for our pack betas... Beta Johansson, would you do the honour of beginning? "_

Jared covered his laugh with a last minute cough as he watched Alpha Johansson’s face darken with impotent rage.  The elder’s mate was a surprisingly young Asian and Jared found himself wondering about their history.  The beta had barely climbed to his feet when the grey eyed elder surged up, "Surely the council has better things to do than waste it's time on hare-brained schemes like these. Especially considering Alpha Ackles has already exhausted his allocated time and is currently infringing on Alpha Tal's?"

"Oh! Umm I'm sorry, but I didn't realise it was my turn already,” the delicate looking blonde alpha responded, cheeks colouring. 

Jared groaned inwardly - _things had been going so well._

Apparently the alpha had not finished yet and continued, "But I have nothing of import to disclose.  ... I was actually planning on expounding on what I'd already covered in my opening address.  So Alpha Ackles is more than welcome to my allocated time-” Despite her delicate appearance, there was audible steel in her voice as she added: “And I _would_ like to learn more about the _Beta bill_."

Jared gaped, catching Jensen’s eye and seeing the matching relief in them.

Jensen eventually caught himself enough to acknowledge Alpha Tal's gracious offer with a smile and a nod before glancing towards the Johansson pack again, " _Beta_?"

Osric rose and made his way to the lectern before Johansson could protest and Jared found himself silently cheering the diminutive beta’s resilience.

"I would like to thank Alpha Ackles for giving us betas this rare chance to voice our opinions...  As most of you are already aware, my marriage to Alpha Johansson was part of a business arrangement:  My father offering my hand in matrimony to strengthen the business ties between the two packs... I wish I could tell you that I had been given a choice in the matter but the sad truth is... _there was no choice_. As beta, it was my duty to obey my alpha. _And so I did_. I married a virtual stranger and left my homeland... I- ...  I cannot comment on what my decision would have been had I had the option to refuse. I do not say that I am unhappy with my decision or my lot in life... but yes, I had to leave behind my family, my country and everything I had ever known... our cultures are radically different from those practised over here. And yet, there is _one_ remarkable similarity:   Betas in this country, the same as those in that of my birth; do not have right to property or financial independence... I do not claim to be an authority on the subject and, being Pack Beta, nor can I say that I’ve experienced too many hardships. And my knowledge on this subject is even more limited... But yes, I support Alpha Ackles’ Beta Bill. It is time for things to change.”

The beta left the lectern with a final bow so customary of his people, and Jared swallowed as he noticed the dark glare the man’s mate was levelling upon him. In a spur of the moment decision, he rose from his seat and intercepted the Asian before he could reclaim his seat; engulfing him in a spontaneous embrace and audible compliments’ for his extempore speech.

“Will you be alright?” He whispered into the man’s ear under the pretext of the hug.

The man merely nodded.

“Come to me if you need help, alright? _Anytime_.” He whispered as he finally let go.

Elder Johansson had schooled his expression into a more neutral mask by then but Jared still had the odd worry that maybe the Beta would pay the price for his outspokenness.

“May I now request the pleasure of Beta Richings on the dais?” Jensen announced as the applause faded.

The senior-most Beta was all elegance as she approached the lectern.  Far too tiny to be visible behind it, she chose to stand in front of it and use it as a support instead.

“I am far too old to be affected by any of the listed grievances against betas...” She began, “But I am a Mother of a beta and I can tell you that I am forever worried about her...  She lives with me, uh... us; but we are both getting on in years. So, what happens when we pass on? What does she do then? She cannot inherit our house, nor can she operate her bank account independently. Under the current laws, legally, she will always be reliant on an alpha- be it her mate or her brother or friend for her finances. I have nightmares about my children getting into an argument and my son turning her out on the streets. As a beta, she will have no access to money and if, by some miracle, she can convince a friend to act as her guarantor so that she may access her funds, she will not be able to rent or buy a roof over her head. What will happen to my baby then?”

Jared closed his eyes in despair as he contemplated the grim future of a beta in such a helpless position.

“Sadly, I do not have the answers... not with the current laws. The Beta Bill offers a glimmer of hope if such a situation should ever arise and honestly? Right now I’m willing to accept the flimsiest concept of _aide_ for betas. So yes, I support the Beta Bill. And I thank Alpha Ackles for reviving this. May God bless you.”

The cheers that greeted her words were as loud as those that greeted any of the Elders after their words and Jared rose once again to make his way over to the senior Beta and offer her his congratulations.

Betas Ferris-Smith’s communication was a variation of what Osric had already spoken about and then Alpha Tal’s mate, a fiery red-head by the name of Felicia Day, made her way to onto the dais. She was tiny like a quintessential Beta but her six-inch _Louboutins_ made her appear taller. Unlike the other betas, she was dressed in dark blue fitted denims and a white formal shirt paired with a edgy leather jacket which gave her a far more _real and approachable_ look as compared to the others, Jared included.

"Well about _dayum_ time somebody gave us a chance to speak!"The petite red - head began in an obviously fake drawl to soft titters among her audience. Jared decided he liked her on the spot when she grinned at the chuckles her opening lines with the affected drawl elicited, completely unfazed.

"No, seriously people; you’re all in for some butt kicking if you continue to stifle us like this.” She continued in a more normal tone.

Jared sat up- despite her smiley laid-back attitude, Felicia was hammering out some harsh truths sans tempering. He quickly glanced around to check the gathered alphas’ reactions and barring Elder Johansson no one was looking particularly murderous. He relaxed marginally; guess the overwhelming ‘cute’ that she was projecting (coupled with her natural Beta softness) was allowing the majority of the alphas to think of her as a kitten pretending to be a ferocious lion. He had never thought of it like that, but watching the reactions around him, he had to admit that it was one way to get his point across. He, with his six and half feet of muscle and innate alpha attitude would have come across as a threat had he dared to utter the kind of accusations and sweeping statements this brave little beta was making; but to his complete surprise, it seemed to be working. Jensen caught his eye from where he was standing on one side of the dais and he managed a tremulous smile: _their plan seemed to be working_. The elder returned his gesture before refocusing on Beta Tal’s words with a proud look on his face as she continued: "Now unlike my predecessors, I can't claim to have been forced into a relationship without my consent. I chose Alona and am happy to admit that it's been one of the best decisions of my life. So no, I do not have any complaints on that account, what I do have issues with is the way betas are not allowed to earn.  Why is it that we _\- provided are lucky enough to have an alpha liberal enough to allow us_ \- can work but when the time to collect our salary comes, we need to have an alpha sign on our behalf? Why do we need you alphas to decide _if_ and _what_ we are allowed to study? And _puh-lease_ don't say because too many options confuse us. I know far too many alphas that were... _are_ confused about what to study after high school.  If it is still okay for them to be confused, it _sure as hell_ is okay for us. ... And maybe you'll all be surprised by how many of _us_ know our minds.”

Beta Tal paused as the gong went off, indicating lunch was ready. She glanced at Jensen who looked helplessly back. For the first time since he'd taken the podium Jared watched Jensen hesitate.  It was Alpha Richings who brought the awkward moment to a close, "Since the betas usually allow us to continue and bring us our meals I propose that we return the favour and take their duties for the day."

His words were met with enthusiastic cheers from the betas and even some of the audience. Alpha Johansson was the only one to visibly find the suggestion offensive but it’s obvious popularity had him keeping his objections silent.

He watched with some amusement as the alphas all returned with trays piled high with food, most of it ladled messily on the plates. He nodded his thanks when Jensen pushed a trolley next to him. Apparently the alpha had chosen to get a little of everything.

Beta Morgan’s speech started off sounding startlingly similar to that of Betas Ferris-Smith but she proceeded to keep her words short and to the point, using philosophy rather than everyday experiences to reinforce the need for new laws for betas. And then it was Jared's turn.

“It's been pointed out to me that I'm not a real beta.”Jared began, “And you're right, _I'm not._ I was born an alpha and I've had the privilege of expecting – _and receiving_ \- the respect that goes with the title. But I'm also not blind to the travails that a beta faces.

I may never have experienced the bias that a beta faces first hand, but my best friend is a beta and I've watched him work his a-” He censored himself before he could finish the ‘a’ word and a quick glance at Jensen showed the alpha’s nod of approval so he smiled, acknowledged his near-slip with a quick nod and continued, “He worked really hard but when the time for remuneration came, it was his siblings’ who collected the money.  For all his efforts, my friend was only granted a fraction of what was owed to him because ‘ _betas shouldn't be allowed too much money as it goes to their head’_.”Jared straightened his spine and glared at every alpha present as though they were directly responsible for the archaic law, glad to have finally gotten a chance to voice what had always felt like a huge injustice to him. “He deserved to go to the institute of his choice but was forced to contemplate settling down because with his family refusing to support his pursuit of higher education, he had no one to sign his forms. _I_ had to sign off for him to avail _his_ _own_ scholarship, and even then he wasn't granted permission to stay in the dorms – the board worried that his presence might prove too _distracting_. And after Beta Richings’ earlier words, I’m sure you all can imagine how hard it is for a single beta to rent a place. The only way the landlord allowed him to move in was with me signing a bond taking responsibility for him. The fact that he is where he is today is a testimonial to his capabilities.”

He softened his tone to a more pleading note before continuing, “I- I just want to change that. ... to ensure that other betas can realise their potential without going through what my friend did. And I hope that all of you will support my mate to bring about that change. Thank you. "

For a long moment nothing happened and then the room filled with spontaneous applause. Jared blushed as he reclaimed his seat.

 

"Well said," Alpha Johnasson spoke up when the claps petered off, surprising everybody. Then, glancing at Jensen he inclined his head to the lectern, "Why don't you do the honours, Elder?"

Jensen looked as shocked as everybody at Johansson’s about-face, but rose from his seat to do just that.  The applause was still ringing when Alpha Richings formally approved the tabling of the Beta Bill and then Johansson stood again.

“I must first congratulate Alpha Ackles on successfully convincing this gathering of the injustice faced by the betas in our country,” He paused to allow the cheering to die a little, “But, if I am to support this Bill in good conscience, I must raise my concern that my young colleague does not possess all the facts; after all, he’s an alpha by birth and mated to another alpha... Thus, with a heavy heart, I must ask Alpha Ackles to justify his claims. I raise the Cornwall Clause.”

 ∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, quick question- Would it be easier for you guys if I post this work (as in repost and then continue) as a single story with multiple chapters? I'd started this back when I didn't know how to add chapters to a story so I'd made separate parts in a series, and continued that way... but if it makes it easier for you guys, I can do that.
> 
> Alternatively, I can post it as a multi-chapter work and update it there as well as a 'part' here in this series.  
> Let me know, okay?
> 
> *hugs*


End file.
